Murphy’s Lawbringer
“What could possibly go wrong?” -Dr. Nathaniel Bostonbrook, shortly before inexplicably falling into a sinkhole. Class: Gorgon Description: Subject #11, Murphy’s Lawbringer, appears to be a mirror, three (3) feet tall, two (2) feet wide, and six (6) inches deep. It bears a golden barrier decorated with the twisting and pained forms of human beings. Subject #11 is, however, a broken mirror with glass spreading at least three (3) feet in front of the mirror’s frame at all times. All attempts to repair the mirror have so far met with failure. Subject #11 seems to radiate an immeasurable and almost undetectable energy that causes bad luck, and/or something wrong to happen to anyone in the radius. Everything from highly likely happenings to almost impossible happenings have occurred (see Experiment #4802). Subject #11 also possesses a secondary field of energy with no found boundaries or limitations across the globe. This field causes something bad to happen shortly after a person utters the sentence “What could possibly go wrong?” Subject #11 has been observed as having a mind-altering affect on those who enter into a certain proximity, giving them the craving to say the forbidden phrase of “What could possibly go wrong?” Subject #11 has also resisted all attempts at repairing the mirror, removing the blood from the shards of glass, or destroying the mirror at all. JPCU scientists hope that a Facility’s 50,000 kiloton nuclear detonation would be enough to destroy the item, should the immediate need to do so arise. History Subject #11 was first found in New Orleans by a team of Investigators, when the JPCU received calls referencing a suppedly “cursed“ room in a hotel. The owners claimed to have rented the room to someone they claimed to be a witch of some sort, who, after failing to receive the service she wanted, smashed the mirror and placed a curse upon it. The witch left blood in the mirror as well, permanently cursing herself as well. This was discovered shortly after finding Subject #11, as the witch was apprehended after inconviently walking across the street from the team of Investigators assigned to the case. The witch died in JPCU custody, after being transported alongside Subject #11 and subsequently having her truck drive off a bridge, into a river, and then explode whilst still underwater. The driver of the vehicle was found to have fallen asleep mysteriously at the wheel, but lived through the crash and explosion. Containment Procedures: * Subject #11 is not to be transported, ever. If a breach occurs, detonate the facility’s nuclear reactor to ensure the mirror does not escape. If it is discovered that it has, there is little we can feasably do. * Subject #11 is to be kept in a Titanium crate exactly five (5) yards by five (5) yards by five (5) yards. This is because Subject #11’s most powerful “bad luck radius” has been measured as 4 meters/yards in every direction. * NOBODY is to ever come into contact with Subject #11’s crate. Doing so may result in an unexplainable event ending in Subject #11’s escape. Experiment #4802 Experiment #4802 was a test run by Dr. Jason van Hellsing, during which he ordered several Staff members (observed by himself and two other Personnel) to say the forbidden phrase stated above within Subject #11’s most powerful radius: 1 minute after Phrase is said: Staff member #1 looks around and is suddenly blinded after glancing at the light. He is then told to repeat the Phrase again. 2 minutes after Phrase is said: Staff member #1 trips on seemingly nothing, and breaks his nose on the tile ground. He is ordered to repeat the Phrase once more. 3 minutes after Phrase is said: Staff member #1 stands and then falls immediately afterwards, on his own blood. He smashes his head into Subject #11’s table and snaps his own neck, killing him instantly. 4 minutes after Phrase is said: Dr. Jason van Hellsing ends the experiment and orders Subject #11 be placed back into its containment area. It was considered a failure.